50shots
by Soj
Summary: this was an LJ challenge one of my friends found. Somebody gave 50 words and you'd have to make icons about it. I though I made one-shots with it and I call them 50-shots.
1. Love

**Love**

**Title:** Love  
**Author:** Angel  
**Genre:** Fluff (okay not really, but I didn't know what to write here)  
**Pairings:** None, these are from the main five's POV  
**Rat****ing** Teen  
**Spoiler:** Somewhere before graduation, and before Luke finds out about Dan.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own a thing  
**Summary** In class Tree Hill High School students get a project to write an essay about love. How will they end up with it?

_Haley's essay_

Considering I grown up in a big family, I can tell you, there are more kinds of love. First there is that one that you feel for your parents. It's never disappear, you could always count on them even when you know you did something really bad, you know they never turn their back to you. You just take this kind of love, you didn't think about it, never try to define it.

Then there's the whole brotherly-sisterly kind of love. I know that all of my silings love me to death but still they show it on their own way. Like my brothers show it through their protectiveness. Even when it's a little (or sooooo) stuffocating, I now they do this cuz they're affraid somebody would hurt me some way. Then there my older sister who's some kind of btch with me, but still if I got boyproblems she's the one I could run with a big cup of ice cream and jammies. She would sit there with me, stroke my head that rests on her lap and tell me the boys are pigs, I deserve better and watch a snappy film with me. And when the next day my head is trying to blow up from my headache she's still there with two Tylenol and another snappy movie.

Let's don't forget my substitute brother Lucas Scott, who'll always be my best friend that I can come with running mascara on my cheek and the first thing he would ask is: "Who's a$$ am I kicking?". He's the one who was there when all of my siblings, and my parents left me here. The feeling I feel for him is Love. But not the One I want To Marry kind of love. No, it's the neverending love for a friend who couldn't make anything and I mean ANYTHING that'll change my feelings for him.

I am one of those lucky people who also hade a One I Wan To Marry Kind Of Love. That would be for my husband, Nathan Scott. We had our ups and downs and sure we are young. But still after two years stil when I look at him the butterflies are in my stomache, his gaze can give me spines and his kiss makes my knees go weak. I know even when we are figting I love him so much. I guess what they say is true. You can piss of most the persone you love the most. And now with my unborn child I found a new kind of love. The love of a mother. But this time I'm the mother and sure it's scares me but I know as long as I have the peoples I love in my life, my child won't miss a thing in his life. And just to be sure it get's in that way, I'll tell him everyday that I love him.

_Nathan's essay_

For the past few years I changed. If you would ask me three years ago what love meant for me, I would say: basketball, cars, partying. Kind of like in that order. Now it's so much more. I realised in the past years that if I lost those I won't be bitter. I found my new loves and they are most important to me then anything on this world. My order now is My family and friends. These are the loves I have, Haley James Scott, our child, Lucas Scott and our group of friends, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Jake Jagielski, Jenny Jagielski, Skillz, Fergie, Mouth, Junk. Sure basketball is still my love, but that one can't compera to the others. Haley oppened my heart that was locked because of the lack of my family, Lucas taught me how to be a brother and a better man, and our friends helped me when I needed them. I guess that's why I love them. They all got chances to walk out on me and I couldn't say I would suprised. I made some sitty things to them, but they still stucked with me and gave me hope, helped me out from depression.

I still learn how to live my life on a better way, and I'm pretty scared about how I will handle the "father"thing, since I didn't have a rollmodel, but I know as long as I have Haley by my side theres nothing to be affraid of. Cuz that's just Life and Love.

_Lucas's essay_

Love? Someone once told me "With who you can live your life is not your love. It's the one you can NOT live WITHOUT". The past years I was torn between two girls. I couldn't decide, I loved them both. How's that possible? Well love is a tricky thing. You can not put it in a box, close it with a bow and give it to another person. It's something you just feel.

I know I love my Mom the most. She is this amazing person, who has the courage to raise a baby without a father AGAIN. This time it won't be an uncle but her son who help her. I know there won't be anybody in my future who could be as close to me as my Mom. I adore her just because the way she is.

I also love my best friend Haley James (now Scott) who showed me the good side of my brother. She was the only one who believed in us.

On the other hand I seriously can say I DON'T love my dad. Not just because he wasn't ever there for us, but because the way he treated my brother, Deb or even Haley. Maybe now the baby will change him but I seriuosly doubt that.

My little nephew and my sister. Is it possile to love someone this much even befor they born? This is a new kind of feeling for me. Sure I was a brother before for Nathan, but now, I have to be the guy who scare all the boys before dating his sister. Well at least that should be fun, shouldn't it?

About the love of my life? I don't know who will I chose, IF I chose between this two girls. Maybe somewhere out there is a third person for me and she will be my second half. I just wait and see what life throws at me.

_Peyton's essay_

Right now I'm kind of the wrong side of love. I lost my best friend because of a boy who I love but he didn't feel the same way. My Mom died years ago, and my biological Mom died months ago. It's hard to lose one who you really love, but it's even harder when you only have weeks to get to know about her/him.

My Dad is always away for some kind of work and I'm alone. Last time when I was really happy and loved was the time when I went down to Savanna to met with Jake, and Jenny called me Mom. I know she isn't my baby but sometimes I feel like that. But then again I had to mess it all up and I1m back at corner one when all of my friends happy and in love and I'm just there to lit the candels.

So for you out there I just want to say one thing. "Smile bigger, hug harder, laugh louder and love longer" Enjoy the time while you are in love or you are loved, cuz you never know when will it end.

_Brooke's essay_

You would think I'll write some kind of clishe about love cuz I'm just a 'Prom Queen'. But you know, under the mask even I have some kind of big thoughts. When I think about love one quote always pops in my mind. It's the one I told on Nathan and Haley's second wedding reception. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."  
I wish I have that kind of love someday. My Mom and Dad doesn't really love me or at least they didn't say it to me. I heared these words first from my best friends mouth then from Lucas's. Then Haley come along and everything changed. Now I have people to love, to care about and sadly that means I put myself out there and I take a risk to be hurt. And sometimes that's just what I got. But still I wouldn't change anything in our past, cuz even when we fight we still love each other.

The End.

----------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, please leave some review, so I know what do you think about it. Thanks

Angel


	2. Hate

**Hate**

**Title:** Hate  
**Author:** Angel  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings:** Lucas, Nathan, Haley  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Spoiler:** Before season one - kind of AU  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own a thing  
**Summary:** Why Nathan hates Lucas,  
**A/N:** 2/50-shots

Hate is a very strong word. But I still can say I hate my supposed-to-be-half-brother. And why do I hate him? Well because he got the better end of the deal. He got everything I didn't.  
He got a loving Father, while I'm stuck with this arrogant, old jock who only cares for himself. And to live his dreams through me.  
He got the most beautiful girlfriend, while I got Peyton, who always a btch.  
He got the best Mom who cares for him, and I got my mom, who always away for a business trip.  
Since I can't get his mother and father unless they adopt me (and I seriously doubt that because I don't want to be in their family and I'm pretty sure tey didn't want that either), I will make his life a living hell through his precious thing, his girlfriend, Haley James. How will that possible? I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll figure something out.

_Months later_ (Nathan and Haley are together we are in the mid of season 1)

We were in Karen's Cafe. Just Haley my beautiful girlfriend and me. Well of course there were lot of costumers, but for me we were alone in this place. She got a few minutes long break and we sat down to one of te tables. In a second I'm beside my Haley, and wrap my arm around her waist, to pull her closer. I couldn't get enough from her, she was my drug. I didn't want to be away from her, I didn't want to see or make her sad, I just couldn't...

"Nate?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, if that one count then you already have" I said with a growing smile

"Don't be a smartboy! So I just wanted to ask, why do you hate Lucas so much?" I saw on her face that she is ashamed of the question, and affraid of my answer.

"I don't hate him. Well okay, I do hate him or at least I did" I corrected myself when I saw her face "It's just because he got everything and I didn't."

"What did he got that you didn't?"

"In nutcase or long version?"

"Long version I think"

"Okay, so when we was in kindergarden, we always played with each other. We didn't know back then that we are relatives, but we were in the same age and we got the same interest. Mostly basketball, as you can figure. So we played a lot together, and it was fun. It was awesome. Then one day my Dad picked up me instead of Mom. And I was little so I started telling him everything that happened on that day. That was the first day Lucas beat me in the game. When I told that to my Dad he freaked out. Literally. From that day I had to tran everyday and that was because I lost one game in my life. I still played with Lucas but the anger I felt for my Dad I take it out on Lucas. Since that day we slowly started to drift apart and then I guess I just strated blaming him. Then we met again in High School when we know everything about the other. And still I got a Dad wo's on me 24/7 and he got a great Mom a great Fatherfigure and the most beautiful girlfriend" I saw her blush at this "So I was jelous, and I just continued blaming him"

"Wow, that's pretty hard. But why didn't you remember the great days instead of the bad ones?"

"When you got so many bad days that you stop counting them, you just lost all memories of the good ones, and the faith that there will be sunshine again." She hugged me and I could see the tears in her eyes. That was the moment I know that all the time I hated the wrong person and in that moment I realized something that I hope nobody would realize on earth. That I hate my father.

The End.


End file.
